mi maldita ingenuidad y mi enemigo el amor
by sesskago
Summary: Bueno, mil disculpas, no tarde 2 semanas sino que meses... pero creo que vale la pena.. Es el FInal! ya termino... (aunque queda el Prologo ) Besos y es para mi sis Gaby! te quierooooo
1. mi maldita ingenuidad y mi enemigo el am...

Hola aquí estoy con una de mis locas y extrañas historias de inuyasha, espero que les guste, pero ahora paso a decirles que los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la mejor escritora de anime y manga del mundo, no me demanden por usar sus personajes, soy solo una fan de inuyasha inspirada para escribir una historia. Ahora si que comience la acción n_n*  
  
"Inuyasha porque me ases esto yo solo te espero, me quedo aparte, no me meto entre tu y kikio, pero tú si me metes, como pudiste hacerme esto, me boy a ir a mi época y no volveré jamás, lo siento por Sango, Miroku y Shipo, pero ellos me entenderán pues a diferencia de ti desean que sea feliz y tu no eres el camino pera eso sino que me llevas a la muerte, y descontrol de mi corazón, no mas Inuyasha, no me veras sufrir mas por ti",pensando esto kagome se dirigía a la aldea. En ella se encontró a un Miroku con tres chichones en la cabeza, y una Sango roja, furiosa, pegándole con el jiraicutsu (sí así se escribe claro U_U),  
  
-Cómo boy a extrañar esto- dejo escapar la miko melancólicamente (a kagome la llamo miko, porque es de una forma una sacerdotisa ¿no? n_n), sango:-porque lo vas a extrañar no me digas tienes exámenes de nuevo no? miko:T_T no, es que me pienso ir a mi época a vivir shipo: no me dejes por favor te necesitamos T_T T_T TTTTT______TTTTTTTTTTT miroku:- shipo, no se lo hagas mas difícil, kagome se merece ser feliz, y para eso necesita estar lejos de... sango:- EL TRAIDOR DE INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miko:-no!,no le digan nada de esto y que no me venga a buscar, tomen los fragmentos, adiós, los extrañare mucho, los quiero. Shipo:-kagome te entiendo te mereces ser feliz así como lo somos nosotros con tigo te extrañare. T_T (sesshoumaru:- querida: cómo puedes estar escribiendo esto como puedes decidir esto si miko le prometió quedarse con e?.{Narradora =mandy ¿ok?} mandy: no lo se querido es mi maldita mente traicionera n_n) Sango:-te extrañare amiga, te prometo que le diremos que te fuiste con kouga, con fecha de boda fijada. Miko:-digan lo que quieran, menos que estoy en mi época ¿si? Miroku, sango, shipo:-sssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 T_T Todos:-te extrañaremos, esperamos que seas feliz, sino vuelve con tus amigos ¿si? Miko:-si, adiós. De este modo miko se dirigió hacia el poso y...  
  
****** EN LA ALDEA************  
  
miroku:-que abra echo esta vez el torpe de inuyasha para que kagome actuara de esa forma tan rara? Sango:-no lo se pero debe haber sido algo muy malo Shipo:-cuando venga le diré que kagome lo dejo por kouga Sango:-si!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************mientras en el Japón actual**********  
  
miko:-no me toca esta vez no me toca miko:-el no se merece ni siquiera que yo me baya de la otra época, y deje a amigos T_T y ellos tampoco se lo merecen. Creo que regresare, además tengo la obligación de recolectar los fragmentos solo que sola y para ello necesitare detenerme un tiempo en lo de kaede para que me ayude a manejar el arco y mis poderes. Decidido regresare!!!!!  
  
La miko da media vuelta y vuelve ala otra época, pero lo que no sabia era que allí se iba a encontrar con...  
  
*************------------------- ****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_____________-----------************  
  
Y QUE LES PARESIO MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE *MI MALDITA INGENUIDAD Y MI ENEMIGO EL AMOR* BESITOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO GRACIAS n_n* 


	2. la consecuencia de mis palabras

Hola acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, ahora si, que comience el fic...n_n  
  
Miko:-esta decidido vuelvo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***en la aldea antes de la decisión de kagome**********  
  
shipo:-inuyasha!!!!!!!! Kagome se fue con kouga te dejo por él inu:-¬¬ esta bien lastima que acabo de cruzarme con ese lobo rabioso preguntándome por kagome ¬_¬ miroku:-está bien ella volvió a su época para siempre, pues no soporta mas tu indecisión ahora que te enteraste que le hiciste para que actué de ese modo? U_U sango shipo:- ¬_¬ miroku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku:-que no quieren enterarse de lo que paso? n_n* Sango:-tienes razón U_U Inu:- lo que sucedió fue...  
  
************** recuerdo ************  
  
inu:-*kagome yo te quiero mucho asta no se si te amo pero que digo, yo amo y amare a kikio siempre le debo la vida, le debes o la amas, quien eres tu ',tu conciencia inuiasha tu conciencia adiós piénsalo "plip"* kagome:-que te sucede inuyasha? Inu:-na... nada solo Y pega un salto aterrizando al lado de la sorprendida miko. Miko:-inu..ya..sha.. El la toma entre sus brazos y... Inu:-*que me suceda, no puedo contenerme, total que pierdo solo probar uno de sus besos y luego salir que puede de tener de malo, no puedo perder nada, kikio ya esta muerta así que la beso* Él deposita sus labios junto a los de ella y, lo que empieza tímido se convierte en pasión, luego se separan y...  
  
Miko:-*me beso? si!!!!! me beso a mi y no a ella * i...un...ya...sha...n_n* te amo Inu:-*me dijo que me ama? si!!!!!!!! me ama pero siento que la ago feliz-si y que mal te puede hacer es?_dijo una voz en su interior-conciencia?-si, hazla feliz y no la traiciones- me dijo que me ama que ago me matara si no le contesto, con su típico *ABAJO** yo también te amo... Miko:-*me dijo que me ama * de verdad? Inu:-si, te amo kagome. Besos y...  
  
Inu:-*ese olor es de kikio * Y se va corriendo hacia el lugar en donde la encontró, sobre su árbol el árbol de inuyasha... kikio:-inuyasha viniste, te extrañe mucho te amo Inu:-yo te amo con el alma y corazón, no quiero a nadie mas que a ti!! Kikio:- inuyasha ... Lo besa(sess:- y kagome mi cielo? Sesskago:-estoy pensando en dártela a vos pero solo en la historia ¬_¬. Sess:-si queridita como tu digas n...n...no..te enojes plis. sesskago :_ok n_n* ¬_¬) Él le corresponde apasionadamente  
  
**** mientras con kagome****  
  
miko:-seguro que se fue tras ella que me ama jaaa... como pude creerle justo a el...,pero si no fue tras ella, mejor boy a ver. Y detrás de unos árboles:  
  
Inu:-yo te amo con el alma y corazón, no quiero a nadie mas que a ti Kikio:- inuyasha Y se besas, en ese mismo instante, en el que fue escuchada la palabra te amo su corazón se destruyo y quedo echo pedazos junto a sus esperanzas. Miko:- inuyasha porque, porque me ases esto...  
  
*********---------------------- **************/////////////**********///////////-------  
  
inu:-y eso fue lo que paso miroku:-yo seré pervertido pero a ti ni se te puede calificar de la mierda que eres sango:-eso!!!!!!!!como le vas a hacer eso darle alas y luego matarla entera!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shipo:-te odio inuyasha te odio  
  
Inu:-hhhaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg Inu:-tanto lío por una estúpida recolectora de frac...aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy Miroku:-idiota cállate, no tienes derecho de usarla Inu:- tanto lío por una estúpida miko Todos:-si por una inepta miko  
  
Esas ultimas palabras fueron escuchadas por una linda y simple miko, que se estaba desasiendo palabra tras palabra pero...  
  
Kagome:- ya nada me importa me voy a otro pueblo a entrenar y luego recolectare todos los fragmentos sin ustedes, quienes creía mis amigos pero a ustedes los perdone shipo, sango y miroku se que ustedes se refieren a kikio. Adiós.  
  
YA EN EL OTRO PUEBLO  
  
Miko:- t...tt...tuuuu....que...que..ases...aquí..? tu eres............  
  
*******************------------------------*************************+++++--- --------- BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CHAPTER. CAPITULO  
  
DEBO PEDIRLES UN FABOR, SI QUIEREN QUE LA HISTORIA SEA SESS Y KAGO O KAGO Y INU, ESPERO SU RESPUESTAS PARA EL TERSER CAPITULO QUE SERA DRASTRICO Y MARCADO POR SU DECISIÓN QUERIDOS LECTORES n_n* 


	3. ¿mi reencarnación?

Hola acá les dejo el tercer capitulo: ¿mi reencarnación? Estoy muy agradecida por todos los rw que recibí pero me hubiera gustado recibir más. (soy muy ambiciosa) ^_^*  
  
Bueno acá van los agradecimientos:  
  
Kikio-chan: gracias por todo y tomare tu idea pero modificada, como ya te conté, gracias por todo y espero recibir tu opinión respecto a este capitulo.  
  
Sheyla-k-chan: gracias y tienes razón es un perro sarnoso pero boy a intentar que cambie. Gracias por tu boto y lo boy a tener en cuenta y espero recibir tu opinión sobre este capitulo.  
  
Amaris latromis: gracias por lo de "gran idea" pero no es para tanto, tomare muy encuentra tu boto, espero recibir tu comentario sobre este capitulo y más consejos nuevamente gracias  
  
Saku-chan: gracias por el cumplido y cuento con tu opinión de este capitulo amiga  
  
Kala: gracias y boy a emplear en parte tu idea y ganara el mejor jajajaj n_n* al menos eso creo, pero ninguno perderá, espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo  
  
A todos : Su amiga sesskago.  
  
Con respecto a los botos: hubo un empate pero ya me las ingenie para intentar dejar a todos contentos, jajajajaj n_n* soy muy mala, se torturara un poco a cada uno y luego sí el maravilloso amor n_n*  
  
Bueno ahora si que comience el fic n_n*  
  
Miko:-tu...tu...heres... **********-------------------------********************------------  
  
Miko:- tu eres kikio? Quieres a inuyasha el esta a dos pueblos de aquí... ¿?:- no!!!, Yo no soy kikio kagome, soy kakio(akio [así se lee, o como quieran n_n*]) Miko:-como sabes mi nombre...¿kakio?... Kakio:-lo se porque yo soy tu reencarnación kagome, vengo del 2600 Miko:- O_o*... y como es Japón en esa época? (ahora kakio se cae típicamente anime) Kakio:-yo no provengo de Japón, sino de América del sur para ser mas exacta, soy de Argentina... Miko:- O_o* y como puede ser... como llego mi familia allí, y como llegaste aquí ya que el poso esta en Japón? Kakio:- al fin una pregunta razonable... lo que sucedió fue que, inuyasha, tu y el grupo, sango, miroku, kirara, shipo, kouga... Miko:- que kouga vendrá con nosotros... Kakio:- si lo ara para cuidarte... bueno como decía se dirigieron hacia América y allí encontraron un poso el cual lleva a tu época y bueno tu familia decidió mudarse aquí para estar más cerca tuyo, por razones aparte, y decidieron traer al goshinko a este lugar y volvieron a construir el templo aquí... Miko:-como puedes hablar japonés antiguo? Kakio:- yo le prestaba mucha atención a mi abuelo y a tu historia la perla de shikon, etc y me dedique a estudiarlo, descubrí que tengo tus mismos poderes pero mucho mas poderosos, y aprendí a utilizar el arco y a controlar mis poderes, los cuales por cierto te enseñare a utilizar, y también aprendí japonés antiguo para luego venir preparada,... Miko:- O_o* y como moriré yo... Kakio:-no quería decírtelo pero, inuyasha te dirá que te ama, vivirán juntos un tiempo prolongado y que das embarazada, motivo del desplazamiento de tu familia, a los 5 meses de embarazo, inuyasha se ira con kikio la cual se lo lleva al infierno, tu esperas a tener tu hijo, el cual será barón y morirás dejándoselo a tu madre, luego de esto nuestra familia queda bajo un maleficio, por el cual no podemos enamorarnos sin que esa persona nos lastime y terminemos muriendo de amor, por es motivo todo este tiempo, mi familia se deterioro muchísimo los único que no murieron aun son mi madre y abuelo que estaban esperando que te ayude a que inuyasha se quede con tigo y que la maldición desaparezca... Miko:- O_o* @_@* Miko:- bueno a entrenar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kakio:- (se cae onda anime) bueno  
  
**********---------------******************---------------------- ***********  
  
$$$$$$%&&&&&&&&&· EN LA ALDEA DE KAEDE ¡"·········$$$$$$$$$%%%%%  
  
EN EL POSO:  
  
Inu(así le digo a inuyasha):-kagome vuelve por favor... iré a buscarla...  
  
Inu:- QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ELLA VOLVIÓ ¡!!!!!!!!!! ADIOS GRASIAS  
  
Inu:- miroku, shipo, sango, no han visto a kagomo, su madre me dijo que ella llego y se fue es decir que esta aquí!!!!!!!!!! Sango:- que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No ella no vino aquí, vamos a buscarla, olfatea inuyasha olfatea!!!!!! Inu:-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr que no soy un perro así que déjame, y agarren sus cosas nos vamos, a buscar a kagome.  
  
******* LUEGO DE TRES MESES EN ALGUN LUGAR *********  
  
Miko:- siiiiiiiiii lo logre YA DOMINO EL ARCO, Y MIS PODERES, GRACIAS KAKIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kakio:-no es nada amiga y te felicito!!!!!!!!!1 Miko:-ahora no nos parara nadie, juntemos la perla de shikon y luego volvamos a nuestra época!!!!!!!! Kakio:- no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... lo que aremos será juntar todos los fragmentos excepto los de Naraku y nos uniremos con inuyasha quien según mis poderes se acerca así que partamos, YA LEJOS DEL LUGAR:  
  
Miko:- para que quieres unir nonos con ellos si con nosotras alcanza y sobra con Naraku? Kakio:- porque tu lo derrotaras y quedaras como una heroína frente a todos en especial con inuaysha el cual descubrirá que eres mejor que kikio y te eligiera, además podemos hacer que Naraku mate a kikio y el no te dejara nunca n_n* Miko:- que gran idea amiga lo aremos,  
  
INUYASHA:  
  
Inuyasha:- no se donde se abra metido pero debemos seguir buscando los fragmentos mientras la buscamos a ella. Todos:- siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******* LUEGO DE 1 AÑO *****************  
  
Miko:- ya tenemos casi toda la parte excepto la de kouga, inuyasha, kojaku y Naraku... Kakio:- iremos por los de kojaku... Miko:-pero yo no quiero matarlo, pobre sango... Kakio:-nuestra ayuda se viene acercando...  
  
¿?:- con que ustedes son las poderosas sacerdotisas que juntan la perla, ja, a ti te conozco, eres la torpe y débil, compañera de mi tonto hermano... se be que era solo un cuento... Miko:- sesshoumaru, ya no estoy con tu tonto hermano, y tampoco soy tan débil y torpe ... Sess:- quien es ella? "que linda, se párese a esa chica pero tiene mas poder y algo distinto pero que es lo que tiene que me atrae, pero que digo es una simple humana" Kakio:- yo soy kakio y soy la reencarnación de ella kagome, que es la reencarnación de kikio y somos las tres las mikos mas poderosas del universo aunque ambas sobrepasamos por mucho a kikio... Sess:- aja... que edades tienen, pues kikio tenia 17... Miko:-yo 16 Kakio:- y yo ...15 Ambos:- 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kakio:- si 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miko:- una miko muy desarrollada para su edad O_o* Kakio:- jajajajajajaja Miko:- sesshoumaru, necesito que nos prestes el colmillo sagrado o que nos acompañes a revivir a kojaku el hermano de sango por favor.^_^*  
  
Sess:-esta bien pero las acompañare, iré con Rin y Jaken y no las ayudare espero que sean lo suficientemente fuertes ya que este bosque tiene a los mas fuertes, agresivos y carnívoros monstruos, partimos?.... Todos:- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***** YA CON INUYASHA*********  
  
Inu:- "lo de las sacerdotisas, sin duda son kikio y alguna amiga y que kagome es una torpe que siquiera sabe usar el arco" Miroku!!!! Miroku:- que inuyasha? Inu:-cuanto nos faltan de fragmentos? Miroku:- un montón pero analizando los tienen Naraku y las sacerdotisas... Inu:-esta bien iremos por ellas...  
  
******CON KOJAKU*****  
  
miko:- muere maldito, (y dispara una flecha echa con su energía eliminando al acto a el gigantesco monstruo) kakio:- muere!!!!(ella usa su ataque con las manos eliminando a dos en el acto) sess:- "si que son verdaderas las historias, ellas juntas me matarían sin problema debo tener cuidado con kagome, pero algo me dice que kakio no me lastimara nunca" bueno partimos...  
  
AL RATO:  
  
Miko:- kojacu inmovilízate(y lo inmoviliza al instante tocándole el hombro) sesshoumaru ahora!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y sesshoumaru lo corta con colmillo sagrado reviviéndolo y kakio toma el fragmento purificándolo al acto...  
  
Kojaku:- donde estoy... kagome.. y mi hermana Miko:-nos juntaremos luego por ahora agrádesele a él que te revivió.... Kojaku:- grisas... Kakio:- sesshoumaru gracias y como favor... ( se acerca hacia el y toma su espade [la que si corta] y la purifica) Sess:- como lo hiciste a mi me costaba horrores poder manejarla... Kakio:- no fue nada gracias, no nos quieren acompañar en el viaje "no se porque pero él me atrae" Rin:- siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sess:- bueno hacia donde iremos? Miko:- ^_^* a lo de kouga!!!!!!!!!  
  
******** INUYASHA*****  
  
Miroku:- no creo que le hayan sacado el fragmento a kouga, porque no vamos asta quizás kagome se encuentre allí... Inu:- bueno allí iremos vamos...  
  
*****EN LO DE KOUGA****  
  
Miko:-kouga nuestro plan es el siguiente...(le cuenta todo excepto lo de inuyasha) deseas unirte a nosotros, la única condición es si puedes entregarme los fragmentos y no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos... Kouga:- mi querida kagome claro que acepto ya que por estar a tu lado yo daría lo que sea... Kakio:- perfecto ahora somos el grupo mas poderoso del universo. ^_^* Miko:-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO LLEGAN LAS PERSONAS MENOS ESPERADAS, PERO.... Bueno, ese es mi tercer capitulo pero creo que me excedí con lo largo y resulto muy fuerte para la historia, no se pierdan al siguiente capitulo y espero sus review, para decirme si les gusto este capitulo y SI QUIEREN QUE SEAN BANDOS SEPARADOS POR UN TIEMPO O SI QUIEREN QUE SE JUNTEN DE NUEVO ESPERO SUS DECISIONES PARA CONTINUAR EL FIC SINO ... BUENO QUEDARA ASI?...  
CHAU.... SU AMIGA SESSKAGO n_n* 


	4. NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE TT

QUERIDOS LECTORES HASTA QUE NO RESIBA POR LOS MENOS UN REVIEW (YA TENGO 2 PERO SON DEL 1º CAPITULO) NO LES SUBIRE LA HISTORIA, PUES NO LES CUESTA NADA PONER SU OPINION SI DESEAN UNA HISTORIA DE INU/KAGO O SESS/KAGO Y SI SON GRUPOS SEPARADOS O NO.  
  
ESPERO SUS REVIEW O SINO NO LA SUBIRE  
  
SAYONARA: SU AMIGA SESSKAGO_____________ *______________* T_T* ¿TAN MALO ES MI FIC?  
  
BESITOS Y ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. ¿enemigos?

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL 4º CAPITULO ¡ALELUYA!  
  
Sess:- me boy a terminar enojando Sesskago:- porque querido? Sess:-porque, porque, por que me llamas querido enfrente de la gente y me utilizas, modificas mis palabras.... auch! @_@* (Sesskago=yo) yo:- ¬_¬* jejejeje, cof, cof, esto a sido solo una invención de su imaginación, mi querido sess nunca dijo esas palabras ni piensa eso. Inu:- mentira lo mismo digo yo!!!!!!!!. Nunca pero nunca me fijaría en esa chiquilina de kagome ni en esa estúpida kakio ¬_¬* deja de mentir, kikio es la mejor y solo ella me importa... auch! @_@* Yo:-esta ves no fui yo, enserio yo no fui... Sango:- fui yo, maldito inuyasha, como vas a decir eso si kikio es una perra... Yo:- no es mi opinión es la de sango... Kagome:- tiene razón, T_T* inu.. yasha.... yo no sirvo y tu ¬_¬* maldita escritora, como vas a decir eso, yo no dejaría a inu por nada del mundo y menos lo lastimaría, eres una mentirosa juegas con noso.... auch! @_@* Yo:- ¬_¬ 1º yo no soy maldita y 2º yo nunca aria esas cosas, yo no miento....^_^*, jijjijiji. Todos:-si claro ¬_¬* Yo:- que?!!!!!!!!!!!! Miren que ago que venga un meteorito y los mate a todos ¬_¬* Todos:- nosotros quisimos decir ...emmmmm.... que tienes razón ..... -.-uf! Yo:- bueno ¬_¬ ( gracias por los review!!!!!!!!! Recibí un montón, lastima que en una pagina tuve que amenazarlos T_T pero igual gracias ( a todos!!!!!!! En especial a kikio-chan ^_^* que me esta ayudando dándome ideas y dejando review ^___________^* A Y TNGO UNA PERSONA A LA QUE BOY A MANDARLE A JAKEN A DARLE UN BESO (QUE ASSSSSSSCOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) PUES POR SI NO SABES HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO, NO SOY PERFECTA(AUQUE QUISIERA ^_^*) Y CREO QUE TU TAMPOCO...¬_¬* Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS ¿DÓNDE TIENES TUS FICS? (CLARO SI LOS TIENES) O SI SOLO TE DEDICAS A DECIRLE A LA GENTE QUE TIENE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA_¬*  
  
BUENO!!!!( ahora si los dejo con el fic: Miko: ahora somos el grupo más poderoso ¿?:te equivocas lo somos nosotros!!!!!!!!!!! Miko:-i....i...un...yasha?... Inu:-si!!! Nosotros estábamos preocupados y tu, tu con ellos Sess:- inuyasha! A ti te falta, coraje, fuerza y unas cuantas mikos como ellas para superarnos!! ( sess:- yo nunca diría eso ¡!! Auch; yo: sigamos ¬_¬*) Miroku: (sosteniendo a inuyasha) kagome porque no vuelves aunque sea por nosotros tres (sango shipo y mirocu claro) Miko:-no!!!!!!!! Shipo:- kagome, por que no vuelves?, eres muy malita , tiene razón el cabeza de perro! (shipo:-yo no le diría eso a kagome nunca!!! Auch; yo:- basta de interrupciones que intento trabajar!! ¬_¬*) Sango:- así que ellos son tu nueva familia: sesshoumaru, Rin, jaken, kouga, y ..... kikio????????? Kakio:- no!!!!!! Yo soy kakio la reencarnación de la reencarnación de kikio ( ya estoy mareada @_@*) es lo mismo decir la reencarnación de kagome....y me uno a ustedes!!!!!!!!! Kauga:- queeee!!!!!?????? Kakio:- si ahora estaremos iguales.... jajajajajaja!!!!!(sonrisa de naraku) Miko:- T_T* ese no era el trato..... me engañaste.... traidora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sess:- con esos debiluchos?????, pues vete pero no encontraras a nadie fuerte que te apoye Inu:- (el cual resien se percata de la presencia de kakio y creyéndola ¿o que riendo creerla? Kikio) Inu:- hola no hay problema es mas tu serás mejor que esa inútil e inservible detector de fragmentos, pues ella es una debiducha ^__^* Sango, shipo, mirocu:- o no!!!! o_0* Conga y sess:- ¬_¬* grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! Miko:- ................( y se dirige corriendo hacia el bosque) Kouga:- kagome, ¡!!!!!!!! Espera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ese bosque esta repleto de los monstruos mas peligrosos del lugar!!!!!!!!!!!! Gr. Inuyasha, ahora berras, te..... ¿?:- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inu:- kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( y se dirige lo mas rápido que le da el cuerpo hacia el bosque, al igual que kouga) Miroku:- sesshoumaru usted no va a ayudarlos ni usted señorita kakio.... no desea tener un hijo con migo?, auch!!!!!!!!!!!!! Era una broma sanguito (ya me paresia raro que el libidinoso del monje no diga nada) Sango:- ¬_¬ por que no la ayudan? Ambos a dúo contestan:- porque ella puede sola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ************************* EN ELBOSQUE **************************  
  
MIKO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Monstruo:-comida y fragmentos de la perla! Jajajajaja Miko:- sueña en tenerlos ¬_¬* ( el monstruo la ataca y ella tan solo con una mano y ese ataque que ase con la mano como un electro choc, todo esto es observado por kouga y inuyasha) miko:- te dije que soñaras, ( y se sienta sobre una roca a llorar) inu:- y asta a los dos juntos nos hubiera costado trabajo o_0* o_0* kouga:- o_0* y tu la llamaste debilucha e inservible, ... idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miko:- salgan del árbol ambos ya no los soporto mas, ya viste que no soy una debilucha, pero, siempre "tu" kikio será mejor aunque la aya superado por mucho ella será mejor!!!!!!!!!!! Inu:- kagome,...yo Miko:- yo, yo ,yo, yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, siempre tu inuyasha siempre tu y siempre a mi me toca sufrir, pero aun no me toca, al menos esta vez no me toca..... no te me acerques!!! Si das un paso mas no no respondo de mis actos.... bueno yo te lo advertí!!!! Inu:- aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Que te sucede si yo te quiero pero solo como amiga!, vuelve por favor... Miko:- para que si ya tienes otra recolectora de fragmentos y adiós!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *****YA EN LA MONTAÑA (por si no recuerdan estaban frente a la guarida de kuoga) *********  
  
Miko:- sesshoumaru, rin, jaken, kouga.... donde esta kojaku. kojaku, sal de la cueba y be al grupo de inuyasha con tu hermana!!!!!!! Ahora Sango:- pero como?????????? Miko:- fue sesshoumaru que lo revivio a pesar de lo que el le izo a Rin!!!!! Kojaku:- perdón hermana pero me quedare con ellos ya que me revivieron y cuidaron todo este tiempo y me quiero vengar de naraku. Si quieres ven con nosotros y estaremos juntos...¿puede? Miko:- como no va a poder mi mejor amiga venir con nosotros... Kojaku:- vienes?????????????? Sango:- ....si!!!!!!!!1 y tu miroku bienes??????????? Miroku:- no.....no puedo pues sino inuyasha quedaría solo y no es justo el también es mi amigo.... Miko:- y tu shipo....vienes?????????? Shipo:- no.... prefiero quedarme con el cabeza de perro que con sesshoumaru, porque a el no puedes detenerlo ( sess:- ¬_¬*) Miko.- pero tampoco a inuyasha puees yo me ire, no quieres ir con migo shipo, no me quieres verdad? T___________T* (flora) Shipo:- no es eso, solo que.. No llores me iré con ustedes......(y salta a los brazos de kagome) Miko:- bueno miroku, si quieres venir solo ve al poso y me encontraras a poco tiempo si???????? Miroku:- si, nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sango:- adioooooooooooooooooos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y se alejan del lugar,************* pero en el bosque******* Inu(:- "como puedo ser tan idiota ella no es kikio " (sess:- de quien habla? Miko:-mejor que no sea de mi porque sino...kikio:- es un idiota, ellas no son nada comparadas conmigo..kakio:- esta ablando de mi jajjajaj... kikio y kagome:- perra!!!!!!!!! ¬_¬* yo:- cortenla que esto no es un Rin!!!!!! Sigamos...) Inu:-"pero no se porque motivo me atrae..." Kakio:- inu-chan te amo(kikio.- o_0* perra!!!!! Regalada!) Inu:- que???????? Kakio:- lo que escuchaste te amo, te amo te amo y TE AMO! "el plan va a la perfección pronto será mío jajajajajaj)  
  
******en la aldea de kaede***********  
  
miko:- soy una estúpida, como voy a caer en su trampa, todo era para quedarse con inuyasha, ..... como pude caer tan bajo,.... además falte mi palabra de acompañarlo.... siempre.... ¿?:- pero tu debes seguir tu vida si el eligió a kikio, .... tu tienes todo el derecho de irte,....yo no se que le vio, no tiene nada mejor que ti mi dulce kagome,....ya que no lo sigues cásate conmigo... miko:- no kouga,...que me aya ido no significa que lo deje de amar..... pero igual arigato (gracias) kouga:- al menos lo intente no??????? sess:- si, ahora be que no se que quiere esa loba la cual te esta buscando.... kouga:- e..... bueno nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!! Miko:- que estúpida no sess, queriéndome comparar con kikio, enzima seguro que se les va a unir a ellos.... ¿?:- estas segura???????? Miko:- tu....tu....eres.....  
  
BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL 4º CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR TODO Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews o sino, no abra capitulo numero 5 Sayonara: su amiga sesskago ^_____________________^* 


	6. los: sesskago?

HOLA!! PERDON....MIL DISCULPAS.....PERO YA ESTOY EN TRAMITE...JIJIJIJIJ,  
PARA QUE MI LINDO SESS ACABE CON LA ESCUELA.....EM.... NO NO QUISE DESIR  
QUE ACAVE CON EL PROBLEMA ^__^*  
SESS:- si que eres torpe....ahora no la destruyo que me van a culpar ¬_¬*  
Yo:- esta bien...pero entonces lo que aras será.....(le habla al oído a su  
lindo y adorado sess)  
Sess:- esta bien.....jijijijijjiji  
Mas apartados del lugar.  
Miko:- que quiere hacer esta maldita ahora?  
Inu:- quiere....qui...quiere....mattarrrrrr aaaaaa.....  
Yo:- hubo un error de transmisión....pero sigan con el fic....¬_¬* AHORA  
VERAN MALDITOSSSSSSSSSSS! Ups pensé que ustedes ya se avían  
ido.....jijijijij^____^*  
¿?:- se equivocan....  
miko:- tu....tu eres....  
¿?:- si soy yo kikio....y me uno a ustedes...  
todos:- ¿QUÉ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kikio:- yo los ayudare con naraku...no se olviden que aun tiene a Onigumo  
en su interior y también los ayudare a eliminar a esa maldita de takio....  
Sess:- ka...ki....o no takio!!  
Kikio:- como se diga a esa kakio.  
Miko:- y que ganamos con que vengas ya que no veo la diferencia entre que  
este y no estés...ya que onigumo me confunde contigo y nosotros podemos  
matar a kakio solitos!!!  
Kikio:- ayuda....alguien que debilite a naraku...entrenamiento con otra  
miko..y 3 fragmentos de la perla ^___^*  
Miko:- bueno esta bien te dejare acompañarnos...  
Kikio:- bueno!!!  
Sango:- ¿segura que quieres que nos acompañe?  
Miko:-sip....  
Kojaku:- que es lo 1º que aremos....  
Kikio:- debemos derrotar a kagura y luego a kana....  
Sess- no debemos...matar a akio...  
Miko:-debemos...eliminar a naraku!!!  
Kikio:- por eso te lo digo....matemos a kagura y a kana....  
Miko:- pero ella son dominadas por naraku....  
Kikio:- y que te digo derrotémoslas para hacer a naraku más débil..  
Miko:-pero ellas quieren ser libres....y odian a naraku...  
Kikio:-si, pero si las matamos serán libres y ayudaran con la muerte de  
naraku...  
Miko:- que no quiero matarlas  
Kikio:-que si  
Miko:-que no  
Kikio:-que sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Miko:- Y USTEDES A QUIEN APOLLAN???????????????'  
Todos:-¬_¬* @_@* ya nos mareamos @_@_@_@*******  
Sess:- humanos ¬_¬*  
Todos:- que??????????????????  
Sess:-nada nada 0-o*  
Miko:- y tu que piensas kouguita...devemos acabar a naraku o a kagura y  
después a kana??  
Kouga:-.................  
Mikjo:-KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kouga:-elijámonos un nombre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Todos:_ (caída al estilo anime ^_^*) o_oU  
Sango:-kouga tiene razón como nos llamaremos???  
Miko:-es mas fuerte de los hombres es sesshoumaru....  
Sess:- y la mas fuerte de las mujeres es kagome.....  
Sango:- unamos sus nombres y que queda??  
Todos:- sesskago!!! Dame una S...dame una E...dame una S...dame otra  
S....dame una K....dame una A...dame una G y dame una O y que queda???  
SESSKAGO!!!!!! SESSKAGO!!!!!  
EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR....NO MUY LEJOS...  
Rin:-  
lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!aaaa  
aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sess:- y Rin donde esta????????????????????  
Miko:-donde estas Rin?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Rin!!!!!!!!!  
Rin:- aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(acababa de llegar el gritito ^_________^*)  
Kouga:- es por aquí!!!!! ¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Todos:_ miran la escena y quedan O_o**** 0_o*****  
En el lugar estaban: Rin y jaken bailando la canción NO ES LO MISMO de  
Alejandro Sáenz..^_______^* escuchándolo por la radio de kagome...  
*************** VOLBAMOS A LO NORMAL DEJAMOS PASAR UN RATU (1HS) Y ESTÁN  
HABLNDO NUEVAMENTE******************************************************  
sango:-busquemos a naraku por separados  
kojaku:- vallamos de a tres o a dos...sino es muuy peligroso...  
kajaku:- yo boy con sango y kirara ^_________^*  
kikio:_ yo iré con kuga y sessoumaru^____^*  
shipo:- yo iré con kagome y...........................nosotros no creo que  
nosotros podamos solos....¿no kagome?  
Miko:-..........................  
Shipo:- kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Miko:-...........  
Todos :- KAGOME!!!!!!!! KA_GO_ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Miko:-..... (esta muy pensativa la chica ^_^*)  
Todos:- KAGOME ¿QUÉ TÉ  
PASA??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!  
Miko:- ¿qué? (caen todos al estilo anime!!^_^*)  
Sess:- Rin, jaken y yo nos quedaremos con ella y shipo ira con kikio ^__^*  
Shipo:_ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! CON LA MUERTA NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Miko:- shipo.....debes ser un chico responsable y no prejuzgues a la muerta  
de kikio ....perdón....quise decir a la perra de kikio.....no...no...no  
quise decir a la carnuda de kikio...no...quise decir a la pobre, revivida,  
traicionada por inuyasha y naraku, kikio (yo:- esto lo piensa kagome no  
yo.....no es en tu contra querida kikio MIKO:-perra YO:_ no lo pienso  
yo!!!!)  
Miko:- bueno partimos??  
Todos:_ sí!!!! Alalalalalalalla sesskago llalalalalal seskago....el mejor  
grupo es sesskago....él mas fuerte es el grupo sesskago ....lalalalal  
sesskago alallala sesskago  
Luego de un rato se detienen a cenar pero...  
Miko:- sniff sniff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿por que me enamore de él por qué? No  
me sirvió para nada mas que sufrir snif snif!!!!  
Sess:-no, te equivocas...  
Miko:_no, hubiera deseado no haber conocido inuyasha,no haber venido a este  
tiempo....  
Sess:- estas equivocada....  
*******************EN EL BOSQUE CON  
INUYASHA:**********************************************  
inu:-deberás me amas? Si apenas me conoces  
kakio:- si, te amo con el alma, te conozco y  
¡¡¡muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inu:-¿cómo?  
Kakio:- te vigile muuucho tiempo y me termine enamorando de ti.(kakio:-  
¿por qué me haces tan mala?? YO:- por que soy re jevi re jodida ^__^*)  
Kakio:-"esto va a la perfección, en cualquier momento, el plan va a  
funcionar y naraku me felicitara"  
*****************************RECUERDO***************************************  
**************  
kakio:-¿¿así qué tú eres el famoso naraku??  
Naraku:-sí, y tú la reencarnación de kagome no???  
Kakio:- como lo sabes??  
Naraku:- porque mientes...sé bien que no eres la reencarnación de  
kagome...tú eres su.....a ya veo que tus intenciones no son buenas sino no  
mentirías... seguro que bienes por la maldición de tu madre?? No?????  
Kakio:- veo que me comprendes... en esta época solo soy la reencarnación de  
kagome....y si vengo por lo de la maldición!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿cómo lo sabes???  
Naraku:- es que yo soy el responsable de ella,...por así decirlo ya  
que....yo fui el causante de que tu madre se enamore y quede embarazadas  
del....y que kikio.......los maldiga...jajajajajajaja....tu eres: la hija  
de kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!y inuyasha es tu padre!!!!!! Jajajajajaj  
Kakio:-no lo repitas....cállate...quiero eliminar la maldición y que mi  
madre deje de sufrir por causa del maldito inuyasha al cual debo llamar  
padre ya que mi madre antes de morir por su culpa me dijo: PERDONALO ÉL NO  
SABIA LO QUE HACIA Y LA CULPABLE EN TODO CASO SOY YO LA CULPABLE, POR  
PEDIRLE ÉL PODER PERMANECER A SU LADO Y CARGARLO CON MUCHAS  
RESPONSABILIDADES...Y....Y...A..MAR...LO...PERDONALO PORFABOR HIJITA Y  
LLAMALO PAPÁ X_X*  
Kakio:- MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Naraku:- entonces mi plan funciono a la perfección...la perla fue mía?  
Kakio:- no....mi padre la tomo después de matarla y la uso para  
transformarse y ser un verdadero yocay y matarte...intento matarme pero  
logre huir...y se quedo con kikio....pero no sin antes matar a toda la  
familia de mi madre para no tener recuerdos de mi madre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Naraku:- maldición, debo parar el hechizo...quieres ayudarme?????????????  
Kakio:- por el bien de mi madre....cualquier cosa!!!!!!!!1  
Naraku:- debes.........  
( perdón dark... intente pero no pude dar mas información espero que eso  
alcance ^__^lo mismo para ti kikio-chan ^___^*)  
******************************FIN DEL  
RECUERDO*********************************************  
INU:-"ella me ase acordar a kikio, pero tiene el aroma de kagome,....es  
como proteger a kagome...y estar con mi amada kikio.....)  
Kakio:- me amas???  
Inu:- si,...te amo!!!  
Y se besan (kikio:-esa maldita....como se atreve en besar a su padre....y  
no quiero que deshagan el hechizo...que kagome muera y que yo me quede con  
inu...YO:- no es mi opinión....es de esa kikio...KIKIO:-continua con el  
fic!!!!!!!! YO:-esta bien pero acabas de lograr que 3 personas mas te  
odien!!!)  
**********EN OTRO LUGAR CON  
NARAKU:*******************************************************  
naraku:-veamos.....kakio...ya consiguió a inuyasha...ahora me falta que  
kagome......  
kana:- naraku....ya che el hechizo a kagome  
kagura:- y yo a ese lindo youkay el de la niña...  
naracu:- excelente(con las manos hace lo mismo que Berna el de los simmson)  
************DEVUELTA CON  
KAGOME***********************************************************  
Miko:-en que me equivoco.....si, solo consigo dolor aquí  
sess:- en esto..................................  
kago:- ¿? O_o*  
*****************************FIN DE CAPITULO  
*********************************************  
  
bueno gracias por los reviews y perdón por no haber actualizado en todo  
este tiempo.....como verán hoy me inspire de lo bueno....me quedo medio  
corto....pero más largo que el anterior....espero por lo menos 4 reviews  
para subir otro Cáp......y disculpen lo de fanfiction...boy a intentar  
subirlos mejor....^_____________^*  
sayonara:- y espero sus reviews aunque digan "hola me gusto tu fic" pero  
dejen no sean malos ya que yo siempre dejo ^______^*  
sayonara: su amiga sesskago!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. una oportunidad?

hola!!!!!!!!!!  
Sess:les recomiendo que no salgan de sus hogares...y si lo hacen que sea  
con un rompevientos....  
Miko:por...que pasa???  
Sess: va a diluviar...  
Miko: uuuuuy y mi mamá está en la calle....  
Inu:- pero si el pronóstico no dijo nada @_@*  
Sess:- es que sesskago actualizó!! aleluya!!!!!!!!!! Jjijiji  
Kago: ay que tonto ¬______¬* me hizo asustar  
Inu:- tarado!!!!!!!!!la hiciste asustar..¬__¬*  
Miko:- ABAJO!!!!!!!! Yo me sé defender sola ¬_¬*  
Yop: seeeeeeeeess te voy a mataaaaarrrrrr  
Inu:- o o se le armó a sess la joda....jijijj  
Miko:- y yo que me asusté ;___; T________T  
Yop: te mato, te mato!!!!!!!!!!1  
Sess: no...porfiiiis...no me lastimes me voooooooooooooy!!  
Yop:- ven para acá cobarde (sale corriendo tras un temeroso sess)  
Miko:- sniff snifff!!!!!!!!! T________T Y_____Y..;_;...... Yop:  
Inu: mejor que empiece el fic....  
Miko:-en que me equivoco.....si, solo consigo dolor aquí  
sess:- en esto..................................  
kago:- ¿? O_o*  
  
sess:- esto también te causa dolor o te arrepientes de haberlo  
encontrado....?  
miko:- O_o o_O @_@* ^/////^*  
sango:- jijijijijijiijijiji ahora sé porque sess se quedó ^___^*  
jaken:- pero...amo bon..................(sango le tapa la bocota...con un  
golpe)  
sango: cállate sapo inmundo arruinaras todo!!  
Shipo: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ella reacciona y se separa del ser que en ese instante le acababa de robar  
su primer beso.....(sess: yo nunca besaría a una estúpida humana / yop:  
¬_¬* porque?? / sess: ^___^* por...nada...nada)  
Sess:-esto también lo odias o te hace sufrir???  
Miko:" sesshoumaru me. me besó.... ooooo que contesto...que siento por  
él....ay!!!"...sale corriendo  
Miko:- NO JUEGES CONMIGO SESS!!!!!!!! ...y desaparece en el espeso  
bosque...  
Sess:- pero yo te amo con el alma......-esto último lo dijo en un suspiro  
que solo un anfitrión indeseado ...el cual estaba mirando la escena bien  
guardado en su castillo...  
Miko:-snif..snif.. parece que el hobby de los hermanos es lastimar a  
kagome!!!  
¿?:ai shiteru!! (te quiero)...no deseo hacerte sufrir........pero si no me  
quieres...me quedaré a tu lado para protegerte y verte feliz....  
miko:" no...no puede ser.....le pasa lo mismo que a mí con Inuyasha..."  
kouga:- kagome yo también te amo y deseo acompañarte...y verte  
feliz....(y éste de donde salió?????)  
miko:"no...porque ...yo solo quiero que todos sean felices...yo...sufro por  
que inu no me corresponde por amar a  
kikio...pero...(prepárense ^__^) ellos sufren porque yo no les correspondo  
porque amo a inuyasha por el cual sufro...y no me corresponde,  
correspondiéndole a kikio...pero él sufre porque ella no le  
corresponde...porque piensa que me corresponde a mí...por un engaño de  
naraku...T___T (inu: yo ya me marié @_@* / yop: y yo que lo escribí más que  
tu, inu...esta kagome es muuuy complicada..no kago??? / miko:...sniff  
snifff yo me preocupé por mi mami..sniff snifff!! / sess: uy todavía sigue  
con eso!!...sigamos con el fic....)  
kago:-no, no me aman!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo hacen para que no me vaya pero igual  
me iré mentirosos!!!!!!!!!!...ustedes no me aman!!!  
Sess:- ¿Sabes?, vida mía  
que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día  
la luna brilla pura y limpia.  
Kouga:- Pues tu la iluminas con tu amor  
con tu belleza y con tu olor  
con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz  
Miko: "no...no puede ser...Y_Y*...ellos mienten!!!" "a...que dulce son las  
palabras de sesshoumaru y kouga...pero no los pudo utilizar..."  
Sess:-Pero si tu no estás, si tu te vas  
la luna mengua y desaparece  
y las estrellas la encontrarán  
y descubrirán que mis lágrimas mecen en algún lugar,  
sin más amparo que mi propia soledad.  
Miko:- "que dulce...Y_Y*...pero...se abrió por mi...y yo no le puedo  
corresponder!!!!!"  
Kouga:- Llora mi manada  
cuando tu no estás se que parte el alma  
me haces jugar malas pasadas.  
Miko:- que dulce kouga pero no te amo tienes que entender...yo te...  
Sess:-Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta  
sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas.  
Miko:- sesshoumaru....yo te quiero pero no te amo....  
.  
Kouga:- Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba  
o puede que ya no sientas nada  
Miko:- tienes razón, es lo que me pasa con in....(es interrumpida  
nuevamente pero esta vez por sess)  
Sess:- pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo  
es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo.  
Miko:- ......  
Kouga y Sess:- Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia  
que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas  
porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero  
y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero.  
Miko:- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUA!!!! Yo no puedo corresponder su amor ya que  
amo a inuyasha!!!! Perdónenme!!!! No quiero lastimarlos!!!!!!! Snifh  
snifh!!!!!!  
Kouga:- kagome no llores...por favor!!!!  
Miko:- kouga ...es lindo de tu parte...pero yo sé que no te corresponderé  
nunca...mejor ve con ayame...ella te ama...y estoy segura que te acuerdas  
del arcoiris lunar!!! Ve con ella y sé feliz!!!  
Kouga:- kagome...yo te amo...pero estoy aprendiendo a amar a ayhame... si  
recuerdo el arcoiris lunar solo que quería...o creía tener una oportunidad  
con tigo!!!....ME VOY!!! SUERTE!!!!!  
Miko:- suerte kouga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(yop: ese maldito de kouga la engaña a ella y a ayame y es feliz...al que  
pudo ver el Cáp...en el que apareció ayame hablado en español...se dieron  
cuenta que es la misma voz de serenity...de las sailoor mooon!!!! ^__^* me  
encantaban las miraba de chiquita...y creo que algunas de ustedes o algunos  
de ustedes Tb.!!! ^_^* ojalá que la repitan...las volvería a ver y a  
recordar muchas cosas...como los juegos de cuando era una nena de 5 o 6  
años peleando con mi hermana por ser sereniti...siempre ganaba yop...y a  
ella le tocaba ser riina!!!! ^_^* POR EL PODER DEL COSMO LUNAR!!!! Jijiji  
^_^*...ya los entretuve muuucho....el fic!!!)  
sess:- kagome...yo sé que amas a inubobo... pero yo quisiera que lo  
intentemos..que estemos juntos un tiempo....no me importa...nada...no me  
importa que seas humana, miko...de otra época...solo me importa que te  
amo...y ...  
Miko:-eso sería mucho... no quiero lastimarte ni que los demás te  
discriminen a ti... e imagínate si nos enamoramos...o me enamoro y en algún  
momento nos casamos...tendríamos...hayous..mitad demonios...y mitad  
humanos...sufrirían lo que sufrió inuyasha y recibirían el desprecio de tus  
hijos con youkays...lo más seguro que cuando te enteres que estoy  
embarazada me dejaras por alguna linda youkay...y para eso no quiero morir  
como la madre de inuyasha ni que mis hijos sufran lo mismo que él!!!!  
Sess:- querida kagome...1º serian mitad youkay...1/4 miko y el otro cuarto  
humano... no seria un youkai ni un hanyou.... 2º yo no te dejaría por nada  
del mundo ya que amaré a nuestros hijos...y a ti por todo la eternidad..y  
nunca pero nunca te engañaría con una youkay...pues nadie será más linda  
que tú....y no permitiría que nadie se burle de los hermosos hijos que  
tendremos...pero respecto al casamiento..  
Miko:- lo sabía.... no te quieres casar con migo porque sino sería más  
difícil dejarme no???...  
Sess.- no...es que los youkay se casan de otra manera...inubobo también se  
tiene que casar de la misma manera...y pensándolo bien....ya se casó con  
Kikyo...y no hace muuucho....pero es tan tonto que no lo sabe.... la forma  
de casarse...es....^//////^*  
Miko:- no me digas que es...O/////////O*  
Sess.- si...acostándose con tu novia o con cualquiera...con la persona que  
te acuestas y la marcas incrustándole los colmillos...te acabas de casar..y  
si la desvirgas...también te casas con ella.....pero si no es virgen y no  
la marcas no hay problema....  
Miko:....pero entonces inu...  
S  
Sess:- sí el bobo de inubobo...(yop: que cultural lo mio del bobo de  
inubobo ^___^*) desvirgó y marco a esa maldita de Kikio...y él no sabe aún  
que ya hace mucho está casado con ella y por ese motivo ella lo reclama y  
se lo terminará llevando.....  
Miko:- BUENO QUE SE LO LLEVE Y QUE INUBOBO LO HAYA DISFRUTADO SU  
CASAMIENTO!!!!!  
Sess:- tranqui....yo...te amo dame una oportunidad no me importa que me  
uses para olvidarlo pues yo....te amo....AI SHITERU!!!!!!(te amo en  
japonés)  
Miko:- esta bien....lo intentaré...AI SHITERU!!!  
Besos besos besos besos besos besos x 100000000....besos!!!  
(yop:- me salió medio cursi este Cáp...no???  
sess:-no pues no te acuerdas como nos conocimos y empezamos a salir  
nosotros dos.....  
*************************REC:::^__^*****************************************  
***********  
yop:- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Shnifhj snifh....porque a  
mí...  
sess:- que te ocurre....que té pasa?????  
Yop:- naraku me dejo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!buuuua!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Todo el planeta..y lo demás!!! - O_O o_O*....... *O*  
Sess:_con naraku??? O-o!!!  
Yop:- si!!! Pero lo matare!!!!!!!!!!!jijijii morirá por meterse en mi  
camino...hacerme..sufrir..T_T* Y_Y* ;_;* jajajaajajkukukukukukukuuk lo  
matare  
jajajajajakkukukukukukukukukukujojojojojojkukukukjdhsgahsjmfk,bhcf!!!!(risa  
malvada ^_^* )  
Sess:- no te preocupes...lo matarás...tranqui pero el fic!!! ^______^*  
Yop (#)_(#) (carita de enamorado)  
Sess:- ¿?  
Yop:-esto lo estaba esperando desde que te vi por primera vez...siempre te  
amé...y esperaba que tu me dijeras algo... AI SHITERU  
Sess: "ella es mi gran amor le corresponderé" AI SHITERU....besos besos...  
***********************FIN DEL REC!!*********  
yop:-eres un mentiroso...no fue así!!!!!!!!!!  
Sess:- jejeje...mejor sigamos con el fic...jejejeje....^_^*....)  
  
***********EN EL  
BOSQUE*********************************************************************  
Inu:-....Kakio....te amo.....eres mi gran amor...el que esperé hace  
muuuuuuchos años....te amo....el sufrimiento que pasé no es nada ya que me  
trajo hasta ti...y pensar que quería a Kikio...y las protegía...pero a  
quien mas protegía??? Bueno no importa creo que era el radar de  
fragmentos...si eso era...pero que ganas le tenia...  
Kakio:- inu....como que le tenias ganas...te acostaste con ella???...  
Inu:-no!!!! pero ganas no me faltaban el problema era que cuando estaba a  
punto...aparecía shipo y me decía que hacia que estaba  
durmiendo...blablablablablablabla...o miroku...sango.....kikio...no pude  
pero le tenia ganas eso si....pues le hacía creer que la quería pero no era  
para otra cosa...como voy a querer a esa chiquilina  
torpe....jajajajajajaj.....es imposible...es más no me acuerdo el  
nombre....  
Kakio:- pero si quedaba embarazada de ti que hubieras hecho???  
Inu:- me hubiera hecho cargo....pero para hacerle creer que la quiero ya  
que al 7 mes más o menos la dejaría y me iría con Kikio...ya que en ese  
tiempo no puedo tener más relaciones con ella....ujajajajajajja  
Kakio:- "eso hizo el perro de mi padre es un $&%&%#@@#$%&& de  
mierda....que suerte que el plan va a la perfección....jajajajajaj...y que  
el inubobo....esta cohibido por mi hermosura o la de mi madre...pues sé  
que no me quiere y está conmigo por mi cuerpo....pero masi!!!!!....por lo  
que siento...mi madre y sesshoumaru....están de  
novios...viva!!!!!!!!...jiijijijijijijijijij...seguro que él la cuidara...y  
no la abandonará nunca....y será mi  
padre!!!!!!!!!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"  
Inu:- que pasa que estás pensativa?¿??????  
Kakio:- es que acabo de percibir que kagome y sesshoumaru están  
saliendo....  
Inu:- que suerte la de mi hermano....y para que le diga que la ama debe ser  
cierto, él nunca se rebajaría y menos por una humana...jajajaja...pobre de  
él ya que ella es una gritona...jajajajajajaj......muuuuuuuach....(beso a  
kakio)  
Kakio:- jajajajaja....volvamos a la aldea de kaede-baba...ya que el grupo  
creo que se divide...aprovechemos para atacarlos y robarles los  
fragmentos...jajajajajsjaj  
Inu:- si jajajajajajajjaja  
**************************** CON KAGO Y EL GRUPO  
******************************************  
Miko:- chicos....con sesshoumaru les queremos comunicar que estamos  
saliendo.....  
Todos:- O_o!!! VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mico:- bueno gracias..pero lo de los grupos....nos dividiremos.....sango,  
kohaku, kirara y kikio irán juntos...y sesshy, rin, jaken, y shipo iran  
conmigo....oki???  
Todos:- si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bueno.......así empieza la marcha pero en el lugar menos preciso uno de los  
grupos...se cruzan con el de inu, miroku y Kakio.....¿quién?....  
Inu:- tu...morirás...por estar con él y te mataré a ti por no venir con  
migo...y a ti por...porque si.....jajajajajajaja  
¿?:- muere inuyasha!!!!!!!!!  
  
Con quien se habrá cruzado inu?.... quién morira?....por qué digo  
boludeses? todo esto y mucho más en el próximo cap....de mi maldita  
ingenuidad y mi enemigo el amor!!!!!!jajajajaj  
Reviews:  
Para el que lo quiera saber...el 18 de diciembre cumplo los 14....(tengo  
mas de 12)....soy de sagitario....vivo en argentina....soy argentina...de  
nacimiento....tengo 1 hermana...por si anteriormente la nombre y tiene 10  
años...jijijijijijijiji bueno si quieren saber algo más pregunten...no las  
o los voy a comer...^___________^*  
Gracias por los reviews...enserio...y disculpen por hacer de inu...un  
&%$%&%$#@@$%%&&3@@ no lo hago con intención de ofender..es más a mí me  
parece un santo el pobre pero en mi fic es un perro ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jajajajjiijijijujujujujojjojoojojjojejejejejejej ^_______________^*  
  
Sayonara ...a y review please....y cualquier ayuda que necesiten mía me  
escriben a sesskago@yahoo.com.ar ....jiiijij bueno  
Sayonara...su amiga sesskago..^_^* 


	8. ¿el encuentro no

Hola: este Cáp. se lo dedico a la chica que el 30 de diciembre cumple los  
18......SAYIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajaja felz cumple ^^  
Bueno este cap lo subo a las corridas...y si tiene orrores de ortografia es  
que no tuve tiempo de darselo a mi amiga yashi (gaby para mi) para que me  
las corrija...enserio...no es para tanto lo de las faltas...se entiende  
che....bueno....las quiero a todas y empiezo con tu regalo sayis ^^  
^________________________^*  
  
Bueno.......así empieza la marcha pero en el lugar menos preciso uno de los  
grupos...se cruzan con el de inu, miroku y Kakio.....¿quién?....  
Inu:- tu...morirás...por estar con él y te mataré a ti por no venir con  
migo...y a ti por...porque si.....jajajajajajaja  
¿?:- muere inuyasha!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome:- no lo mates por fabor sess ^^  
Sess:- pero él te insulta .... merese la muerte...¬_¬  
Kagome:- no lo lastimes.... no hace falta...yo tengo el poder de  
perdonar...algo que lo torturara toda la vida...  
Sess:- tienes razon..  
Kagome:- te amo ^__^(lo besa)  
Inuyasha:- plaf plaf plaf(aplaude) que lindo...pero yo quiero sus  
fragmentos...pero la unica forma es matarlos haci que.....colmillo de  
hacer.....  
Kagome:- abajo ¬_¬ ..(inuyasa contra el piso jajajaj) cuando aprenderas que  
con violencia no ganas nada,...  
Sess:-ademas la perla de shicon..debe estar en manos de las sacerdotisas  
que la cuidan como kikio y kagome....es decir... kikio tiene una parte y  
kagome otra....ja....tu kikio vino con nosotros ...ja ja ja...la kikio que  
tanmto te queria y vos desis que la querias...la vas a matar tan bien...no  
sierto...y a kagome..la cual te protegió la matarias...por lo que veo si...  
Inu:- eso nunca...yo nunca lastimaria a kagome..eso era un susto para que  
me den la perla..pero veo..que kagome encontro alguien que la quiera...eso  
es bueno ...me pongo feliz por ella...^^ ja... nos vermos otra ves  
kagome..pero ese dia sera cuando nos volveremos a juntar en el mismo  
bando....el día en que pelearemos contra naraku...pero nunca te lvides que  
yo nunca te quiese lastimar...adios.....  
Kagome:- adios inuyasha....  
Sess.- quien se cree el torpe de inubobo...ja...  
Kagome:- debo ir al bosque esperenme aquí..."ya no puedo mas las lagrimas  
salen de mi ...uy...debo correr..."  
En otro lugar....del bosque:  
Inu:- ja suerte que estaba solo...pero el problema es que todo me recuerda  
a kagome...que puedo hacer...uy.... (yop:- jajaj ahora viene lo bueno ^^  
jajajajajajajajajaj // inu:- no me obligues porfis...ta bien ta bien lo ago  
pero no me peges...yop :-fic!!!)  
En el bosque....el lado opuesto de inu:  
(en esta parte utilisare la canción todo me recuerda a ti de sandra  
mianovic espero que le guse...a y cuando diga inu...o kagome...es lo que  
dicen..es como vieron cuando en las películas piensan cosas que se unen una  
con la otra...bueno ellos hacen lo mismo...y cuando diga inu...sera que  
esta en el otro lado...y kagome:- igual no están juntos ok?? Bueno que  
empiece la accion)  
inu:- cuando me dicen que tal les va..como esplicarles que no se ni donde  
estas..  
kagome:- por que me tienen que hablar de ti...como decirles que te quiero  
olvidar..  
inu:- tu me enseñaste a comprender y a ceptar..  
kagome:-que de amor nadie muere y que es fácil olvidar (esto lo dice en  
estilo de sarcasmo...como que el la pudo olvidar fácilmente)  
inu:- por eso quise refugiarme en kakio...pero sierro los ojos y te ciento  
en su piel...  
kagome:- jamas te perdonare que no pueda arrancarte de mi  
inu:-jamas te perdonare que no pueda volver a sentir  
kagome:- inuyasha te olvidare cueste lo que cueste...  
kagome:- te recuperare cueste lo que cueste...  
en el bosque con kagome.-  
kagome: wuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por que me tiene que tratar haci...yo lo  
ayude...wuuuuuuuuuuuaa  
sess:- "tarde te encontre...se que no estas bien...no se que decir...el  
silencio es mayor...dejo que mi corazón..me ayude a decir y te pude  
decir........"...cada vez, cada vez, cada vez, cada vez, cuando triste  
estes...no dejes que el dolos no te deje ver 100pre esta el amor.....  
(yop:-e esto es parte de otra canción de sandra mianovich...se llama...cada  
vez.^_^esta modificada..pero yop abiso ^^)  
kagome:- sess....gracias te amo ^^ espero que todo acabe pronto y nos  
volvamos a juntar......con el pobre de miroku....y que nosotros dos nos  
podamos ir a tu palacio....  
sess:- lo se querida lo se....  
de esta manera pasaron 3 mes.....los fragmentos estaban divididos en  
tres..el grupo de los sesskago....el de inu...y el de naraku ^__^ pero....  
  
dos perzonas a la vez y en distinto lugar dicen:-  
.....estoy.......embarazada  
y dos perzonas que escuchan la respuesta:-  
O_O.................................................................  
  
bueno me quedo corto..pero bueno.....espero que lo puedan  
leer....y....gracias por los reviews......a quienes estaran embarazadas???  
Quienes son los padres?? Todo esto y muucho mes en el preximo cap de "mi  
maldita ingenuidad y mi enemigo el amor ^^"  
reviews:-  
Dark Padme:- gracias por tu comentario muchas gracias y espero que te guste  
este cap ^^  
Yashi:- mi linda yashi...espero que este cap...te guste....^^ saludis tu  
amiga mandy  
A y una predunta para todos....tan malo fue el cap anterior que en fiction  
solo obtube 2 reviews...haber que poasa en hispa:-  
Bueno en hispa esta un poco mejor 4 reviews:..  
Darki:- linda que linda que eres gracias por 100pre dejarme tu review aun  
con las dificultades que tienes...y aprovecho para decir gracias sayo por  
abisarle..^^ suerte!!  
Sayis:- veo que te gusto...gracias...espero que este cap te guste tanto  
como los otros...^__^  
Kiraris:- ya se que estas de vacaciones pero esperare que me dejes un  
review para cuando vuelbas ^^  
Kaby...o gabriela..:- gracias por el revview me alegra mucho que te  
guste...y no sabia rin ^^ ajjajajajaaj  
Bueno por hoy es todo....y espero que para el proximo cap...lo lean mas  
perzonas...o mejor...que dejen reviews mas personas...pero igual gracias ^^  
Sayonara su amiga sesskago ^^ 


	9. hembarazada?

Hola, hola y perdón......U_U se que todos esperaban mi regreso...pero mire,  
estuve de vacaciones de verano, empecé el colegio...(enzima en uno nuevo es  
decir me tuve que adaptar).... tuve problemas con el monitor.....así que no me  
justifico solo les ago saber que no fue mi intención hacerles esperar....  
Este Cáp. del fic se lo dedico a : kiraris ^^ y a yashi mis adoradas amigas  
del alma...así como a sayis...y kiky.....y a kaby, kala, dark, sweer, etc....se lo  
dedico a ustedes amigas mías porque yo las abandone no leí ni un solo de  
sus caps...y me siento una maldita por ese motivo...pero prometo ponerme al día  
lo antes posible ^^3  
  
Bueno ahora a lo que aparece a darles mi 9º capitulo de mi maldita  
ingenuidad y mi enemigo el amor:  
  
Kagome:- mamá!!!!!!!!!!! Llegue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mamá (así la voy a llamar.): kagome hija que alegría verte de nuevo.....que  
cuentas hija mía??  
Kagome: me case y .....  
Mamá:-qué qué??? Como que te casaste y no me avisaste con quien...con  
inuyasha?? Se decidió por ti?? Que alegría hija que te hallas casado con  
inuyasha...  
Kagome:- mamá no...no me case con el perro de inuyasha, me case con  
sesshoumaru...mi marido..él es un youcay completo, el hermano de inuyasha el  
me cuida aprecia me ama, protege, comprende, apoya y yo lo amo y estoy  
esperando un hijo de él...  
Mamá:- qué????????????ª!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mira nena.....yo entiendo que te cases  
y que lo ames...pero que estés embarazada no lo puedo entender ....pero eres  
tan joven.........mejor me siento...y me cuentas todo detallada y tranquila mente....  
  
Kagome: ok... lo que paso fue esto.........................  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
Kagome:- bueno luego hoy me despierto y me entero que al casarme quedo  
embarazada y de un hijo barón ^^  
¿?:- kagome mi amor estas en casa??...permiso...."uy!!! como odio pedir  
permiso enzima a una simple humana...pero si es la madre de mi adorada mujer  
se lo pediría de rodillas....por volver a verla"....  
Kagome: pasa mi amor!!! Te presento a mi mamá....mamá sesshoumaru mi  
marido....sesshy mi mamá----  
Sess:- buenas tardes señora...^^  
Mamá:- buenastardes hijo.......estoy contenta de que valla a ser abuela...pero el  
problema será el abuelo y sota.........ja lo que empezara a decir el  
abuelo...kagome si se entera...  
Abuelo:- de que me tengo que enterar???  
Kagome:- a....abuelo......  
Sess:- de que ella y yo estamos casados y que dentro de tres meses nacerá  
nuestro bebe ^^  
Abuelo:- FUERA DE MI CASA!!!!! KAGOME COMO PUDISTE ROMPER EL HONOR DE ESTA  
FAMILIA ERES UNA CUALQUIERA...COMO PUDISTE...ENZIMA CON ESE......LARGO Y NO QUIERO  
BAJO MI TECHO NINGUNA PUTA O ZORRA COMO LES PLAZCA DECIRLO...LARGO...YA ...A  
PARTIR DE ESTE INSTANTE DEJE DE TENER UNA NIETA...SINO QUE CONOZCO A UNA PUTA  
CUALQUIERA....  
SESS:_ COMO SE ATREVE A HABLARLE DE ESE MODO A MI ESPOSA!!! VIEJO INSOLENTE  
AHORA VERAS!!!!!!!......(sess se prepara para atacar pero kagome se  
interpone y frena...) por que kagome ... deja que le de su merecido a este  
viejo de porquería que acaba de insultar tu honor  
Kagome:- déjalo sess....veo que mi mamá e la única que comprenderá.......y si él  
me quiere fuera ahí me tendrá...pero en algún momento volverá a rogarme que  
le perdone y yo lo perdonare...pero este es su propio castigo...déjalo...y  
....vayámonos de este lugar por favor que me estoy sintiendo un poco...........................  
(se desmaya  
Sess:- kagome!!!!! Que te sucede!!! Que ago......!!!!! Mi amor  
despierta!!!!!!!!.....  
Kagome no se mueve...él se le acerca y nota que no respira...  
Sess:- que le sucedió...acaba..de  
morir...................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
coffcoff!!!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
MAMÁ:- QUE LE PASO A MI HIJA??  
Sess:- nada tranquila yo lo arreglo...ahora me acuerdo... U_U----- (saca su  
espada..y la corta ante un grito de horror de su madre..) ups...me equivoque  
de espada...^^.....(saca la otra y la vuelve a cortar...) kagome mi vida como  
estas??? Que sucedió????  
Kagome:- no se ^^me quede dormidita...es que cuando me desmayo parezco  
muerta no respiro por unos minutas y luego vuelvo en si...^^  
Sess:_ entonces todo eso de que estabas muerta es mentira???  
Kago:- muerta...no ...eso si que es una mentira....  
Sess:- ups.......  
Kago:- que hiciste??? ¬_¬  
Sess:- te corte al medio con mi espada pero me confundí de espada y te  
corte de verdad después saque la otra y te reviví...es decir pensé que  
estabas muerta pero no.....significa que ... te mate y reviví ^^  
Kagome:- sess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
Este sale corriendo y ella tras él....ambos saltan el podo...pero sess la  
espera en la punta y de sorpresa la toma y la besa...^^^  
Kago:- si me das otro besito te perdono ^^  
Sess:- ok muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhaaaaaaaaaa  
Kago ^^  
  
Esa noche:........  
Sess:- alfil se durmió...U_U veo que le gusto la casa...no paro de dar saltitos  
y saltitos diciendo.... QUE GRAN CONSTRUCTOR QUE ERES...O.....QUE LINDO MI AMOR  
TE ADMIRO...O....ERES EL MEJOR....todo cosas así ^^....pero me tiene confundido lo  
que me dijo kakio en el poso....  
************************ Rec. (((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Sess:- que ases aquí kakio???  
Esta estaba llorando a cantaros..  
Kakio:- nada...es que estoy embarazada y inu no lo quiere.... U_U ...sniff sniff  
enzima es su nie....mmmmm....mira mejor me boy...chau ^^  
Sess:- espera que quisiste decir con niemmmmmmmm ¡!!  
Ya era tarde esta había desaparecido....  
***************** Rec. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Sess:- no se no se para mi que quiso decir miento ^^-..... error me duermo  
..^^^  
  
Fin del corticimo Cáp. nº 9!!!  
Espero reviews y prometo actualizar cuanto antes...^^  
Suerte su amiga sesskago ^^ 


	10. cumpleaños!

Bueno antes de nada:  
HOLA A TODOS!! ME ALEGRA QUE TENGAN Paciencia Y Hayan AGUANTADO TANTO  
TIEMPO PARA LEER MI CAP.Nº 10   
ES QUE CON EL COLEGIO, MI POCA INSPIRACIÓN ..... NO PUDE ESCRIBIR UU´  
BUENO QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR EL HABER ELEGIDO MI FIC ENTRE Mejor  
Fanfic de Tragedia  
Titulo: Sólo a beses  
Clasificación: General  
Autor: kuruma Chidori (ELLA ES MI MELLY LINDA O MEJOR CONOCIDA POR  
TODOS KIRARA )  
  
Titulo: mi maldita ingenuidad y mi enemigo el amor  
Clasificación: General  
Autor: sesskago (YOP)  
  
Titulo: Un final feliz  
Clasificación: General  
Autor: blue ningyo  
ES LA PAGINA ) ...  
BUENO FELICITO A MIS COMPAÑERAS DE URNA....Y ES UN Orgullo ESTAR JUNTO A  
USTEDES... bueno les agradezco a todos...y en pago por ello les dejo este  
Cáp. Cortito peo en 2 semanas actualizo con uno mas largo ....y espero que  
me boten...o a alguna de nosotras tres ya que los tres fics son muy buenos y  
se los recomiendo a todos...  
Suerte   
  
. Esa noche:........  
Sess:- alfil se durmió...UU veo que le gusto la casa...no paro de dar  
saltitos  
y saltitos diciendo.... QUE GRAN CONSTRUCTOR QUE ERES...O.....QUE LINDO MI  
AMOR  
TE ADMIRO...O....ERES EL MEJOR....todo cosas así ....pero me tiene  
confundido lo  
que me dijo kakio en el poso....  
Rec. (((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Sess:- que ases aquí kakio???  
Esta estaba llorando a cantaros..  
Kakio:- nada...es que estoy embarazada y inu no lo quiere.... UU ...sniff  
sniff  
enzima es su nie....mmmmm....mira mejor me boy...chau   
Sess:- espera que quisiste decir con niemmmmmmmm ¡!!  
Ya era tarde esta había desaparecido....  
Rec. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Sess:- no se no se para mi que quiso decir miento -..... mejor me duermo  
..  
  
Esa noche fue tranquila para kagome..... pero no para el pobre de sesshoumaru  
UU´  
  
Kagome:- sess!!!!! Despierta!!!!!! No me siento bien!!!! Quiero un  
abrazo!!!!!!  
Sess:- que pasa querida?? Oo (este medio dormido la abraza )  
miko:- es que tuve una pesadilla...tengo miedo......un bicho grande grande me  
esta hechizando....si lo estoy sintiendo........no me dejes acercarme a  
nadie....por favor soy un peligro.... No dejes que te haga daño ni a ti ni al  
bebe....UU.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sess:- kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome se empieza a contorsionar....retorcer....y aparecen por la puerta dos  
monstruos.....se vuelve a dar vuelta y ve a un mono gigante ocupando el lugar  
de kagome...a ella no la ve por ningún sitio!!!!  
El mono:- kagome no esta acá......soy yo ¡!1 el mago de las tinieblas!!!!  
Jajajaj  
Sess:- no!!! Kagome!!1 debuelbemela!!  
Mono:- entonces contesta:...  
El loro (otro de los monstruos):- qué día es hoy??  
Sess:- 2 de julio O  
El gato (otro monstruo):- que hora???  
Sess:-03:11am  
Mono:- cuando naciste??  
Sess:- el 02 de julio a las 03:5 a.m.  
Mono, loro y gato:- feliz cumpleaños sess!!!!  
Estos se sacan sus mascaras y eran..Mono: kagome muerta de risa....loro:- Rin  
jajajajajajajajaa...y el gato: shipo jajajajajajaj  
Sess:- O----Oo ....UU¨........xx.... .... Xx  
Miko:-  
sess???.......sessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sess:- ahora veras!!! (La abraza y le parte la boca de un beso )...me  
tenias asustado...y yo que pensé que te había pasado algo....UU´  
Miko: es que te queríamos hacer una sorpresa....pero...no sabíamos  
que...entonces....se me ocurrió esto te amo   
Sess: y yo a ti   
Bueno así estuvieron un buen rato....y luego de la sorpresa se decidieron por  
dormir un rato.....ya que mañana les esperara un arduo día ......  
  
Bueno no son más que tres renglones...pero les quise dar algo gracioso para  
después poner un Cáp. Largo...es que tengo muchos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos  
problemas y no pude escribir más... UU  
Les ruego que me disculpen...y que puedan esperar 2 semanas para leer mas   
Los adro a todos...besotes:- mandy o sesskago o Amanda...  
besitos, besotes y besazos tráiganme a sesshy y me caso jajá  
si me piensas no seré un recuerdo. 


	11. Adios

Hola a todo el mundo, les ruego que me disculpen, es que tuve muchos problemas personales y no pude actualizar, y no me funcionaba el Word

Este Cap es para Gaby Iashy

Besos y Muchas gracias por los Reviews… Creo que este es mi cap, más largoooooo y triste.. pero bueno

Besosssssssss

Sess:- ahora veras! (La abraza y le parte la boca de un beso)...me  
tenias asustado...y yo que pensé que te había pasado algo...UU´  
Miko: es que te queríamos hacer una sorpresa...pero...no sabíamos  
que...entonces...se me ocurrió esto te amo  
Sess: y yo a ti  
Bueno así estuvieron un buen rato...y luego de la sorpresa se decidieron por  
dormir un rato...ya que mañana les esperara un arduo día...

Al otro día:

Sess- hola querida! Cómo estas?

Miko:- media media!...es que tengo nauseas….

Sess:- tranqui tranqui….QUE ASCO! (Kagome había vomitado)

Así pasaron los meses, los primeros 3 con vómitos y los otros 3 con antojos…..y ahora era tiempo en el que los bebes nazcan…kagome tenia una panzota! (si no lo son lo hijos de youkais nacen a los 6 meses )….

Fuera de la cabaña de kaede un traumatizado Sess iba de aquí para allá, una Sango con una pansita se mordía las unías mientras que un nervioso Miroku intentaba calmarla, una Rin jugando con Kojaku y un Jalen que no paraba de decir.. –Que este bien, que este bien…..

Sess:-_"¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto? Cómo no estaba para ayudarla… que inútil soy! Cómo paso?... por qué?"_

Flash Back

Kagome ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo, y en esos momentos había ido ala entrada del bosque a juntar unas flores para su bebito que esta por nacer… cuando siente la presencia de un ser, del ser que tanto la hizo sufrir…

Kago:- I.. Inuyasha…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inu:- vine a saludarte me entere de tu embarazo, Kakyo ya tubo nuestro hijo, ya que al ser mitad Hanyou y miko nació antes… y hoy cumple tres meses, no sabes lo lindo que es!

Kago:- Que alegría! _"justo lo que deseaba oír.. UU´"_ Que te trajo por acá no me creo que solo para saludarme….

Inu:- yo… vine _"para decirte que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin vos, que nunca nació mi hijo, que kakyo desapareció hace unos 2 meses, y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de vos y que me arrepiento de haberte lastimado tanto…. Vine a pedirte que vuelvas con migo! Por favor!"_… yo vine para saber como estas, si es verdad de que sos más feliz con Sesshoumaru, para decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice.. _"se lo tengo que decir ahora si!"_.. y a decirte que te a…… Kagome!

Un rayo de luz violeta atravesó el cuerpo de esta y la dejo tirada en el suelo…

Inu:- maldito Naraku! Te voy a matar! Vengare a MI Kagome! Y a Kykio! Vengare mi desastrosa vida!

Y de esta forma empieza la peor batalle en los últimos años, inuyasha tenia la mitad de la perla (cortesía de la desmayada Kagome) y Naraku la otra…. Ondas de energía luces de colores, todo un espectáculo, pero de terror, un espectáculo por la vida o la muerte… un espectáculo por amor y venganza… en un momento Inuysha queda acorado contra un árbol

Kagome:- Inuyasha!

Un rayo de luz blanca rodea a inuyasha y lo protege del ataque de Naraku este furioso manda un ataque a la indefensa y debilitada Kagome pero justo a tiempo inuyasha intercepta el ataque, siendo atravesado mortalmente, pero salvando a Kagome…

Inu:- Ka.. Kagome… te a.. amo…… no puedo vivir sin vos y lamento todo lo que hice, te amo y moriré feliz porque no te fuiste tú en mi lugar.. cof cof…

Con sus últimas fuerzas Inuyasha toma su colmillo sagrado y atraviesa a un perplejo Naraku… evaporándolo… (después se explica como fue esto posible tranquilos) Inuyasha toma el resto de los fragmentos y le entrega la perla completa a Kagome, la cual lloraba silenciosamente.

Inu:- no.. llores.. ahh por favor, cumpliste tu promesa no me abandonaste nunca y nunca lo aras pues te llevo en el corazón. Coff coff…. Logramos juntar los fragmentos… lo logramos.. vencimos a Naraku..no llores.. ay nunca pensé que doliera tanto esto.. coff coff… prométeme que no me olvidaras te amo, y no me voy siempre voy a estar con vos en tu corazón si es que me lo permites… coff coff..

Kagome:- inuyasha… no.. por favor no mueras!

Inuyasha con su ultimo suspiro la besa y muriendo con una verdadera sonrisa, una que no tenia desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde que Kagome se había ido…

Kago:- siempre te llevare en mi corazón inuyasha…

Kikyo:- jajajajaja se fue, pero por ti, no con migo… lo pagaras maldita!

Y atraviesa el pecho de una triste y ya gravemente lastimada Kagome

End flash back

En ese momento una triste kaede sale de la cabaña…

Sess:- ¿Qué paso Kaede!

Kaede:- los bebes nacieron bien.. si no me mires con esa cara sess son dos una niña y un niño, pero kagome esta débil… es como si no quisiera despertar…

Sess:- no… no puede ser! déjame verla!

Y sin esperar respuesta este entra para encontrarse con una transpirada y pálida Kagome..

Sess:- Cariño, no me dejes, no te vallas, tenemos a dos lindos bebes, si dos, por favor abre tus ojitos dulces por ellos _"si los abres prometo irme, dejarte en paz, no importa queme muera por dentro, tu amas a Inuyasha y con la perla podrás resucitarlo y como humano, se que solo estorbaría, abre tus ojos y yo prometo irme, sin un adiós, prefiero queme ocies a que te sientas culpable… lo prometo… se que cuidaras de nuestros hijos como nadie y que les hablaras de mi aun que me detestes, no estaré con nadie más que no seas tú, pero no te obligare a quererme cuando puedes ser feliz…" _

En esos momentos una triste y agotada Kagome abre tímidamente sus ojos, para encontrarse a un destruido por así decirlo sess, que la abraza conteniendo sus lagrimas en modo de adiós sin que esta lo sepa, y a la vez la escucha llorar por el amor de su vida, por otro, por su hermano, por su enemigo…

Luego de que Kagome que quedara dormida, sesshoumaru besa su hermosa boca (che que no soy lesbiana, solo es trabajo de escritora.. U) por ultima vez, sale de la cabaña mirando hacia tras por ultima vez y ve a su mujer junto a sus hijos, viéndolos por ultima vez, sabiendo que no los vera crecer, y que no volverá a probar sus labios, y no puede evitar dejar correr una rebelde lagrima que se le escapo… al salir todos se quedan helados sesshomaru toma a Rin y Jalen, les dice algo que causa llanto en estos y se va, se va sin volver, se va dejando su corazón detrás…

Sango:- Rin que sucede?... _"el frió y duro sesshoumaru llorando, no debe ser nada bueno, aunque ya no es frió, kagome logro sacar su ternura y calor"_

Rin:- Se fue.. para siempre, nos dejo, dijo que lo recuerde, que lo perdone pero que no volverá….

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por una ya desmayada persona…

Se que no es lo que se esperaban, pero este es el final.. U llore cuando lo escribía… quiero hacer un Prologo… pero, primero quiero su opinión, el 15 de Marzo voy a contar las opiniones y la mayoría ganara…ahora ustedes elije si:

Kagome/Sess y si eligen esta opción, si además un Inu/kikyo si o no…

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome sola….

En el final aclarare lo de Sango, lo que paso con Kakyo aunque alguno lo debe sospechar siendo la hija del futuro de Kagome… y los de Kikyo…

Besotes y espero sus Reviws …

Recuerden Que este Cap. Es para mi Hermana del alma (ya que no lo es por sangre) por su cumple que fue el 26 de Enero, pero al no funcionarme el Word no pude terminar, y a la cual le ruego que me perdone,

Besos su amiga Mandy


End file.
